


SALEC

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Trying to rectify the fact that there is barely anything with Simon and Alec:) not the best I don’t even care I just need more of these two in my life..





	SALEC

* * *

**_Group chat-_ **

**Clary:** Simon you need to get laid or something Jesus Christ!! We should go out tonight I will be your wingwoman;)

 **Simon:** what is it with you and everyone wanting me to get laid or a boyfriend? I’m fine by myself. 

 **Clary:** come on man! Pls can we go out tonight to pandemonium. Hey Jordan might even be there he fancy’s the pants off you!!!! He’s fit too

 **Simon:** i have no interest in him whatsoever 

* * *

 

Sitting at my desk in my office I can’t help the irrational jealousy I feel at hearing about Jordan once again. I know Simon isn’t interested in him. That he loves me and has for a long time. I also know he wouldn’t cheat on me or leave me for anyone else. After I found Magnus with another man 3 years ago and left him I was all over the place. It was Simon that helped me get myself back together. We became really close friends. He was my rock. 9 months after I left Magnus I realised I had feelings for Simon. We dated for a month before we made it official. It was easier back then keeping it quiet. I wanted to see how things went before we went public with our relationship. I also just liked having something that was just mine. It’s been 2 years and 2 months since Simon officially became my boyfriend and yet no one knows about it but us. I love Simon with every fibre of my being. He is literally everything to me. I’m so done with keeping our relationship a secret. As soon as I can get a minute with him I’m going to see how he feels about letting our friends and everyone else know about our relationship. Seeing I have a message and knowing that it will be the group chat I check to see what’s been said. 

* * *

 

_**Group chat-** _

**Simon:** I will only go out tonight if you stop trying to set me up with people. Also if Alec and the rest of our friends come:) I want a night out with my friends

 **Alec:** I’m in!!!

 **Isabelle:** Alec I think this is the first time you have spoke in our group chat and we have had it for like 6 months already 

 **Alec:** what can I say... expect the unexpected;)

 **Meliorn:** Simon is my bro of course I’m coming

 **Jace:** I still can’t get over Meliorn and Simon being best friends it’s so weird. Watch out Alec someone is trying to steal your title as Simons best friend! 

 **Alec:** I will always be simons favourite;P

 **Clary:** I’m his best friend actually. Meliorn you have only became friends with him since like 6 months ago& Alec you used to hate Simon for like a whole year before you and Magnus split up. I’m pretty sure none of you will ever be able to steal MY TITLE!!!:)<3

 **Simon:** your freaks.

 **Alec:** I was an idiot back then

 **Simon:** Stop chatting shit. I’m already on my way to pandemonium to get bladdered with Meliorn and Izzy. We will probably already be pissed by the time yous get your shit together. No more talking get your asses here.... x

 **Alec:** yes boss man 

* * *

 

I arrive at pandemonium with Clary and Jace as usual it’s packed especially with it being a Friday night. Looking around I see Izzy, Simon and Meliorn dancing together. Hearing Clary squeal I turn to look at her because what in the fuck was that for, at my confused face she says ‘it looks like Jordan isn’t giving up and is heading straight to Simon man he looks quite determined’. I can’t help but clench my teeth at that. Looking back over to were Simon is I see Jordan trying to get in my mans personal space. Trying to touch my man. Trying to dance with him. I can’t help it I see red. I head over to were the little prick is drag him away and punch him straight in the jaw. The prick has the cheek to say ‘what the fuck are you doing and what was that for you dickhead’. Before I can even think of what I have done or what I’m about to say I blurt out ‘I’m obviously going to be pissed if you go near my fucking man. Simon is my boyfriend dipshit and has been for 2 years and 2 months when will it get through your thick fucking skull that he isn’t interested in you’. Out of no where Simon grabs me and kisses me in full sight of everyone. Man it feels good to be able to do this it feels like forever since I’ve had him in my arms. Hearing someone clearing their throat behind me I turn to see Clary, Jace, Meliorn and Izzy all looking shocked and confused. I can’t help but laugh. What a way for them to find out. Looking at Simon I look to see if he looks pissed off or not but all I can see is happiness on his face. Breathing out a sigh of relief I raise my eyebrow at Simon and he just nods. Turning to the others I say ‘After Magnus I was a mess. Simon he helped me. He just was my rock. 9 months after I left Magnus I realised I had feelings for Simon. We dated for a month before we made it official. I was reluctant to tell everyone about our relationship because I wanted to see how it worked out at first I didn’t want to be like I’m in a relationship just for it not to work out a few weeks or months later. Then it just got to the point where I liked having something that was just for me. I started regretting not being open about our relationship for a while now I just didn’t know how to even broach the subject after I had made such a big deal about it being kept quiet’. They all looked shocked well apart from Jace who looks impressed. Jace as usual is the first to speak ‘wow how the fuck did you keep it a secret that long. Man I bet you both will be insufferable now. I’m happy for you both. Simon your good for him just don’t hurt him’. Clary no surprise is next ‘wow you sly dog Simon. I’m so happy for you. Alec you hurt him I will rip your balls off you’. Laughing at the little ginger psycho I reply to her but turn to Simon when I’m speaking ‘Hes the absolute love of my life. I never knew what love was until we got close. These last 2 years and 2 months have been the best of my life. I have never felt happier so content in my life. I will happily let you rip my balls off if I ever hurt him. Which I never plan too. I want to marry this man. Have a family and do everything I can with him’. With tears in his eyes Simon replies ‘god babe I love you so much always. I’m so happy we can be open about our relationship. I hated keeping it a secret. I hated it when people tried flirting with you I just wanted to rip their stupid faces off. I also hated pretending I wasn’t in a relationship. It was so hard having to come up with an excuse every time someone tried to set me up with some random guy. I’m glad that’s all over now. Man we can actually go on proper dates not pretending we are two friends. I couldn’t be happier. God I love you more than anything’. Smiling I kiss Simon. Cuddling him to my chest I say ‘now that’s over. Can we get on with our night’. The rest of the night is spent drinking and laughing. 

* * *

 

_**Group chat-** _

**Clary:** I’m hanging out my arsehole. Wait did lastnight actually happen? Are Simon and Alec actually a couple or was I just drunk asf:/ 

 **Simon:** I’m ill asf. My time has come fuck faces. Rip me. It was nice knowing you all... My mouth is dryer than a nuns fanny. I feel like I have hundreds of spikes off a hedgehog being stabbed into my eyeballs. I feel like 60 elephants have stamped on my head then played football with the fucker. I hate everyone FUCK OFF! I’m going back to sleep. Good fucking night idiots!!! Also yes me and Alec are a couple, he is currently trying to push me out the bed:(woops moody asshole he is

 **Alec:** you bunch of drama queens. Clary don’t go back to sleep you have training as do the rest of you. I will meet you all in the training room in half an hour once I have dragged Simon out of bed bcos he also has to train:)see you all soon 

 **Simon:** ahahahahah babe I told you before and I will tell you again..MY ASS IS STAYING IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING BED AND AINT MOVING UNTIL THIS HANGOVER IS OVER!!! much love good night AGAIN

 **Alec:** No sex for a month. 

 **Simon:** wow babe harsh!!! I’m coming be 10 mins jumping in the shower quickly. I love you❤️

 **Alec:** I love you too baby❤️Now hurry your ass up!  


End file.
